Smile
by thesimplyuninspired
Summary: But all he could remember was the first smile she'd fixed him with. Oneshot


**Summary:** It's the wedding day. But all he could remember was the first smile she'd fixed him with. Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Haruki: ahemCalistar Heir does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor does she expect to any time in the future.

A/N: Hello, all. I just thought about this fic today.

Haruki: Just jumped in there.

-nods- And that's all I'm going to say. Just read it to the end. Constructive criticism allowed; NO FLAMES.

* * *

_Smile_

by Calistar Heir

The carpet was a road of red velvet, enchanted grass upon which the white benches sat. The faces of the people occupying those benches were a small indoor sea of intelligible babble and barely heard whispers. And Raimundo was at the front of it all.

He was in a tux. A _tux_, for Dashi's sake! Rarely in his lifetime had he truly imagined himself in a tux. ...But it wasn't so bad, really; a little itchy, perhaps, but all in all, not pure torture. He'd live past this.

...He hoped.

The music started, and the voices stopped. The ring bearer and bridesmaids went down the aisle. Then the maid of honor... _Red _does_ look nice on Keiko_... then everyone rose and Raimundo felt himself stiffen to attention.

He suddenly became deaf to everything... everything but the gentle rustle of silk. Raimundo was pretty sure he heard her heart beating, racing with excitement and anxiety, her quick breaths, trying and failing to remain steady.

And then she appeared at the end of the aisle.

_White suits her._

She was different, a ghost from a star. Her black hair flowed down her back in gentle curls, dotted with flowers and what seemed like early morning dewdrops. The veil went to the floor; Raimundo recalled that she'd insisted on having a veil. He smiled a little.

Toshiro appeared at her side, offering his arm, which she took, and then they started down the red carpet. Raimundo watched; she seemed to glide, like a swan on water.

He heard nothing but her...

_Rustle... rustle..._

He chanced a look at his friends. Omi looked peculiar in his own tux, and seemed a little confused. But he held himself with his usual pride, and looked genuinely happy. Clay, the tallest of them up here, looked unnaturally stoic, even with his cowboy hat.

_How long has he had that thing?_

She was closer now, halfway there. Her heart was racing a little faster, her breath a little more excited. She looked jubilant; she looked radiant.

_She looks beautiful._

Raimundo recalled her as he first met her. That long plane ride...

_What had she been wearing? Her hair had been dyed blonde, hadn't it?_

But all he could remember was the first smile she'd fixed him with. Her face had had more radiance than it did now... if that were possible.

_...Why didn't I tell her then?_

Her eyes met his, and she smiled, nervously. He grinned back. _You're okay._

Blue eyes, brighter than any stars, seemed to say, _I know._

Raimundo laughed inwardly as he thought about the years he'd spent, trying to hide his true feelings from her. And he seemed to have succeeded. He thought about all times he'd dreamed of this moment...

His smile flickered. ...How he still dreamed of this moment...

Father and daughter paused at the end of the aisle, and kissed each other tearfully on the cheeks. The same nervous smile on her face, she walked up to them; she hugged Clay affectionately, who whispered something to her that made her smile. She went to Omi next, this one a little more affectionate._ She always did have a soft spot for Omi._

And then she turned to him. Without a word, Raimundo felt her arms snake around his neck, and he hugged her around the middle. He inhaled. _Still smells like flowers..._

After what seemed like an eternity, Kimiko broke away and just stared at him for the longest moment. _This is how it's meant to be... You and me..._

Then she smiled, and went to the groom. The two grinned goofily at each other, like lovers do. She sent one last affectionate smile at Raimundo.

All he could do was smile back.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short. Enjoy it? Tell me if you did; review, please.**


End file.
